Stories under the moon
by Irumy BS
Summary: -Yaoi/Hetero- Esto sera un conjunto de Dabbles o One Shot. Cuentos de distintas parejas. Sextimo: Princesa -PainSaso & DeiSaso-
1. Futuro & SasoDei

Esto sera un conjunto de Dabbles, One Shot o Songfic

Esto sera un conjunto de Dabbles, One Shot o Songfic.

La mayoría de las historias son de mundos alternativos.

**Advertencias: **

Parejas: **Yaoi/Shonen-ai** (Chico/Chico) y **Hetero** (Chico/Chica)

Muerte de algún personaje, depende de la historia únicamente.

Puede contener Lime o Lemon, pero eso lo avisare antes de cada historia.

_**Futuro**_

_(SasoDei)_

_Dos jóvenes estaban recostados en el frió pasto de algún parque. Solo mirando nubes. Uno de ellos de cabello corto de un color rojizo, observaba con una mirada gélida, mientras que el otro contrario al primero, de cabellos largos brillantes __como el oro, fijaba su despreocupada mirada en el cielo. _

-¿De verdad que no tienes pensado a que te dedicaras saliendo de la escuela?-_Pregunto el de cabellos de fuego aun sin desviar la mirada. _

-Es verdad…un… No me interesa aun eso de las carreras-_Respondió con simpleza._

-Deidara alguna vez tendrás que madurar, mejor pronto-_Agrego con algo de desgano_.

-Lo se, pero prefiero tarde jeje un-

-…-_Roto sus ojos hasta llegar a ver el cabello rubio de su compañero_-No entiendo para que me preocupo por ti-_Dijo amargamente, lo que mas detestaba era que no se tomara en serio nada de lo que hablaran, de verdad que llegaba a odiarlo._

-Un…-_Suspiro que dejo escapar sus finos labios rotando también sus azules ojos hacia los cafés del otro_-Te preocupas, por que eres mi compañero, mi amigo y mi amante-_Confeso con su sonrisa ampliada provocando el sonrojo de su acompañante._

_-_Claro que no es por eso-

-¿Cómo que no? En si te preocupas, por que me amas un…-

-¿Quién podría amar a un inmaduro sin interés por surgir en la vida?-

-Un… Tu amas a ese inmaduro-_Sonrió sin ninguna preocupación._

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?-_Respondió la sonrisa del rubio con una suya_.

-Pues te arriesgaste a comenzar una relación con este inmaduro sin importar que tus padres lo reprobaran, tuviste una serie de peleas con Itachi por mi…-

-Y lo volvería a hacer, ese idiota no me ganara-

-Jejeje un... y también me besaras en frente de estas personas-_Finalizo mirando a su novio con ternura. _

_-_Por mi bien_-Se acerco al ojiazul colocando una mano en su rostro y así rozando sus labios-_Pensé que demorarías más en pedirlo_-Aprovecho de decir uniendo sus labios con los otros. _

_-_Un…Rico_-Susurro al separarse-_Sasori ¿Sabes algo que yo se?-

-No ¿Qué?-

-Quizás no tenga idea a que me dedicare al salir, pero se que sea lo que elija en ese futuro tu estarás a mi lado-_Dijo con gran alegría rozando la nariz del pelirrojo._

-Eso espero-

_**Fin**_

Eso es por ahora, luego pondré los otros que tengo.

Si quieren pueden pedir alguno a su gusto, pero si lo que pido es paciencia… Porque mucho tiempo no tengo con el colegio.

By3!


	2. Dos & SasoDei & ItaDei

Esto sera un conjunto de Dabbles, One Shot o Songfic

Esto sera un conjunto de Dabbles, One Shot o Songfic.

La mayoría de las historias son de mundos alternativos.

**Advertencias: **

Parejas: **Yaoi/Shonen-ai** (Chico/Chico) y **Hetero** (Chico/Chica)

Muerte de algún personaje, depende de la historia únicamente.

Puede contener Lime o Lemon, pero eso lo avisare antes de cada historia.

_**Dos**_

_(SasoDei__ / ItaDei)_

_Entre besos fugases, caricias lujuriosa__s y una gran pasión de locura mezclada con el deseo, se encontraban dos amantes en algún cuarto de un sucio motel. _

_Semi desnudos y el calor que aumentaba cada vez más en la habitación. _

_Sonó un celular. _

_Ninguno de los dos quería detenerse, pero ¿Quien sabe cuando una llamada cambiara la vida? El dueño de ese teléfono con dificulta logro quitarse al otro de encima._

-Tks… ¿Por qué no apagas esa mugre de teléfono Deidara?-_Murmuro molesto. _

-Porque puede ser para algo importante-_Contesto el rubio aun buscando su celular_.

-¿Cómo que? ¿Tal vez tu novio te llama para saber donde estas?-_Comento con mala gana_. _Odiaba que Deidara fuera de otro y solo fuera una entretención el hecho que se juntaran._

-¡No seas baka! un… El debe estar en alguna de sus estupidas reuniones de su imbecil trabajo-_Agrego Deidara. Esa era la razón por la que el tenia un amante. 'El trabajo'. El maldito trabajo de su novio que le consumía todo su tiempo, ya casi ni se hablaban por eso._

-¿Por qué no lo dejas?-

-…un…-_¿Dejarlo? ¿A el? No… Jamás lo haría, a pesar de que lo engañaba aun admitía que lo seguía amando. Lo ama hace años, no se imagina una vida sin su presencia-_Nunca lo dejaría…un… Ya lo hemos hablado, lo…a…am… Lo quiero-_Aunque a pesar que lo amaba ya no se atreve a decirlo… _

-¿Ves? Ni siquiera puedes decir que lo amas-_El ojiazul no respondió pues había encontrado su celular_-… Ojalas que algún día le pase algo-

-Mejor cállate, un-_Vio la pantalla de su celular-_Que raro… No tengo este numero-_Aun así contesto la llamada_- ¿Alo? Si con el… ¿Qué sucede?-_Tan solo bastaron unos cuantos segundos que obligaron a que este botara su celular_-No…-_Susurro con un frío aire de sus labios. _

-¿Deidara?-

-…-_Su semblante era deprimente, toda la alegría que tendría su rostro había desaparecido_-¡ITACHI!-_Grito de repente_-¡Llévame al hospital central!-

…

_Hay se encontraba. Al frente de una cama de hospital__, acariciando el helado rostro de su verdadero amor._

_-_Sasori… ¿Por qué tu?...-_Susurraba en débiles palabras. Cada vez más lágrimas brotaban de sus irritados ojos_- ¿Por…qué?... No… Esto no debe ser cierto…-_Intentaba resignarse a la cruel verdad. No podía dejar de acariciar aquellos cabellos rojizos, no podía dejar de sentir su piel, no podía perderlo. _

_Itachi lo espera a fuera del cuarto, pero ¿De que servia que el lo esperara? El no se iba a ir del lado de Sasori. Se quedaría eternamente junto a el. _

_En esos momentos Deidara se sentía la persona más repugnante del mundo, no merecía nada. Su amor sufrió ese accidente por su culpa, por su maldita culpa. Se entero que el había salido temprano de su trabajo aquel día, porque causa de que el día anterior una fuerte discusión con el rubio por como su relación solo empeoraba. El salio temprano del trabajo, porque no dejaba de pensar en su rubio, necesitaba decirle nuevamente que lo amaba, pero ya es tarde y eso Deidara lo sabía. _

_Esa noche nadie lo noto. Nadie en el hospital. Ni siquiera Itachi se percato. _

_Pero._

_Aquella noche no había muerto una persona… Sino dos. _

_**Fin **_

Muchas gracias por sus reviews n.n

**Lena-sensei:** A mi también me gusto lo que dijo ¡Fue tan espontáneo! n.n Ah y si soy la misma Irumy de foro si que me reconociste xD Además te envié un mensaje a través de ese foro.

**SASO-CHAN:**** ¡**Sip! Me encanta cuando Deidei es tan kawaii, aunque me gusta más cuando es Sasori xDD

**VampireDarkRoqueWind:**Cierto, esa actitud la verdad que la saque de mi… Ando en las mismas u.u xD Y ¡El SasoDei si es mi favorito! Son tan kawaii (:

**LaBrujaSay-SayMikaCullen:** ¡Muchas Gracias! Me alegro que te gustara y espero que te guste este.

Bueno este es el Drabble de ahora… Aunque no me agrada el ItaDei, en lo particular es el que más me gusta de los que he hecho (:

¡Espero que les guste!


	3. Prestar & KakuHidan

Esto sera un conjunto de Dabbles, One Shot o Songfic

Esto sera un conjunto de Dabbles o One Shot.

La mayoría de las historias son de mundos alternativos.

**Advertencias: **

Parejas: **Yaoi/Shonen-ai** (Chico/Chico) y **Hetero** (Chico/Chica)

Muerte de algún personaje, depende de la historia únicamente.

Puede contener Lime o Lemon, pero eso lo avisare antes de cada historia.

_**Prestar**_

_(KakuHidan)_

-¡Joder Kakuzu!-_Explotaba en grito el Jashinista_-¿No te aburres de andar haciendo mierda mi vida?-_Protesto._

-Mmm… La verdad es que no-_Contesto arrogante el tesorero_-Ya hasta lo tomo como un pasatiempo-_Agrego con una sonrisa burlona que no podía ser vista por los ojos del peliplateado, ya que siempre llevaba una mascara puesta._

-¡Serás…!-_Murmuro molesto. No había día en que no se repitiera la escena de ellos peleando por cualquier cosa._

-…-_Ya era el fin de la pelea por ahora, así que Kakuzu opto por seguir en su labor de contar el dinero que era recaudado en diversas misiones, esta vez del dúo de artistas que acaban de llegar luego de pedir la recompensa por la cabeza de un terrateniente._

_El silencio reinaba aquella habitación__, eso era de gran molestia para el religioso, deber que eso le hacia desquiciarse mas pronto. Prefería pelear con Kakuzu a que este se callara. _

-¡Kakuzu!-_Lo llamo, ya no podía con el maldito silencio_-¡Kakuzuuu!-_Alargo su llamado, pero sin resultado_-Grrr…-_Al no recibir respuesta su mente recordó algo que su compañero odiaba escuchar_-Nee, Tómame en cuenta, Kaku-chan-_Dijo con una fingida dulzura y así dio en el clavo. _

-¡¿Que…?! ¡Hidan te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así!-_Grito exaltado el ojiverde, que lo llamaran así era casi como que le robaran su dinero. Algo que no permitiría. _

-Tranquilo Kaku-chan, solo quería que me prestaras atención, ¡Pero joder! ni eso prestas-_Hablo para molestar a su compañero. _

-Es que si de ti se trata…-_Murmuro Kakuzu_- No es bueno prestarte nada-

-…-_Hidan lo quedo mirando muy enojado_-Mejor ni quería tu puto tiempo-_Ya con lo molesto que se encontraba se movió del suelo y se recostó en la cama del moreno mirando el techo. Era el colmo ¿Ni cinco segundos podía emplear en el? No, eso es mucho ¿Ni dos segundos? Si que era el colmo. _

_Kakuzu le quedo observando unos cuantos segundos y prefrió seguir contando su exquisito botín. Pero esta vez no se sentía cómodo de cómo termino la pelea. Hidan se notaba más rabioso de lo usual. _

_¿Por qué todo lo llevaban a una pelea? ¿Tan mal se caían? Quizás. Eso habría pensado hace algunos días atrás, pero ahora no. _

-Hey cabeza de alcornoque-_Comenzó hablando el moreno, lo cual solo recibió un gruñido por parte del peliplateado_-¿Podrías venir aquí un momento?-_Pero solo otro gruñido de molestia_-¡Anda! Ven y no andes haciendo como león herido-_De mala gana el otro se levanto de la cama y se fue acercando_-Mira que eres obediente-_Agrego sin darse cuenta_.

-¡Coño! ¡¿Por alguna vez puedes dejar de hacerme mierda a cada instante?!-

-…-_Kakuzu lo miro sorprendido, lo que dijo había salido sin que el mismo lo pensara, no quería molestas a su compañero, simplemente salio_-¡Eh! Relájate no lo dije con intención-

-Si como no-

-En serio-_Dijo serio, Hidan solo lo miro con algo de desconfianza pero llego a su lado._

-¿Qué mierda quieres?-_Pregunto con la mala leche de genio que tenia. Kakuzu se paro de la silla quedando en frete del religioso-_¿Qué?-_Pero el mayor solo tomo de sus manos provocando un brusco acaloramiento en las mejillas del más joven_-¿Ka-kakuzu?-

-Solo quiero prestado algo de tu tiempo-

_**Fin**_

Bien este el drabble por ahora! Quise poner otra de las parejas que me gusta.

**Kaz-san**: ¡Me alegro que te guste! Y gracias por la advertencia, entonces no pondré Songfic… No quiero que se pierdan mis historias por algo así.

**LaBrujaSay-Say-MikaCullen**: Si a mi tampoco me gusta, pero lo puse porque quedaba bien para esa historia.

**SASOCHAN**: ¡Yo no quería que muriera! Pero las historias las crea mi imaginación y ella siempre tiene la razón jaja

**Oo.Sakura-sama.oO**: ¡Claro que habrá más Sasodei! Pero antes de eso puse esta otra pareja, supongo que la que viene sera nuevamente de ellos.


	4. Adios & Sasodei

Esto sera un conjunto de Dabbles o One Shot

Esto sera un conjunto de Dabbles o One Shot.

La mayoría de las historias son de mundos alternativos.

**Advertencias: **

Parejas: **Yaoi/Shonen-ai** (Chico/Chico) y **Hetero** (Chico/Chica)

Muerte de algún personaje, depende de la historia únicamente.

Puede contener Lime o Lemon, pero eso lo avisare antes de cada historia.

_**Adiós**_

_(SasoDei)_

-¡Esto es agotador!-_Se quejo el rubio, que estaba muy sucio._

-No te quejes, prometiste ayudarme-_Dijo el pelirrojo igual de sucio o peor._

-Si, lo se…un-

_Ambos tenían el cabello amarrado, el rubio en una sola coleta mientras que el pelirrojo se puso un pañuelo que le cubría el pelo. Peinados así, porque estaban ordenaban una antigua casa. Viendo lo que sirviera y lo que no, pues se botaba.__ Para Sasori era algo obligatorio ordenarla, porque pensaba venderla y no podría con los antiguos muebles que ni para una termita serian un banquete. Además que aun habían objetos personales de sus padres. _

_Así es, tras ya cinco meses de la muerte de sus padres por un accidente que tuvieron en camino a África. Ellos eran aventureros, así fue como se conocieron, se enamoraron y formaron una familia de solo tres integrantes. Pero nunca pensaron que en unos de sus viajes camino al mismo lugar donde se vieron por primera vez, también seria el último lugar en el que se verían. _

-Sasori ¿Qué hay dentro?-_Pregunto curioso sosteniendo una pequeña cajita entre sus manos._

-Mmm… Creo que es un joyero de mi madre-

-¿Joyero? ¿un?-_Repitió. Eso caja no tenia forma de joyero._

-Ábrela entonces-

-¡Bien!-_Respondió de inmediato, su curiosidad ya lo estaba matando. La abrió muy delicadamente como si fuera de porcelana_-un…-_Se quedo mirando el contenido que esta tenia en su interior. Eran algunas fotografías, un pequeño osito de peluche y un libro, que parecía ser un diario_-¿Con que joyero no? un-_Dijo sonriente, lo que encontró era mejor que un joyero. _

-Pásamelo-_Estiro su brazo para que le entregara la caja. _

-Acércate y ven tú por ella-_Contesto juguetonamente. Ya estaba cansado de ordenar, no era malo algo de entretención o ¿Si?_

-No te pongas infantil-_Dijo siguiéndole el juego pues se acerco a el, esto hizo que el rubio colocara la caja detrás de su cuerpo_-¿No me la entregaras?-_Vio la negativa de Deidara_-¿Por qué no?-

-Hmp… un-_Movió un poco sus labios dando a entender que quería primero. El pelirrojo capto el mensaje al instante y termino de acercarse el pequeño juguetón, abrazándolo por la cintura atrayéndolo así, mas a su cuerpo-_Un… Quizás así consigas la cajita-_Murmuro seguro, porque también tendría lo que quería. Sin más espera se besaron, era tanto dulce como suave. Tan distraído se encontraba el rubio que no siento cuenta las manos de Sasori dejaron de estar en su cintura y ahora estaban en la cajita. Con una sonrisita de victoria se separo de Deidara con la cajita en sus manos_-¿Eh? ¡Oye!-_Se quejo._

-Ya tranquilo-_Contesto aun con la sonrisa en sus labios. Abrió la caja y observo su contenido… Le traía muchos recuerdos, fotos cuando aprendía a caminar, cuando fue por primera vez al zoológico o simplemente cuando estaban los tres juntos. Acaricio una mejilla del pequeño osito. 'Y pensar que hace algunos años eras mi mejor amigo'… Su mirada se giro al libro. Sacándolo, solo leyó la ultima pagina-_'Tengo miedo, este viaje me emociona tanto, aun que me inquieta'-_Leyó en voz alta lo que decía_-'Aunque mi pequeño este grande no me acostumbro aun a dejarlo solo… Por lo menos se quedara con sus amigos, eso me alivia mucho el corazón…'-_Eso era todo lo que salía escrito. Decidió volver a guardarlo en la caja._

-¿Sasori un?-

-Deidara, esto es lo único que nos llevaremos-_Dijo mirándolo fijo. El había decidido no llevarse nada para su casa que compartía con Deidara, pero esto era una excepción_-Y quiero que tú lo guardes-

-¿Yo?-_Pregunto, pero tomo la cajita y beso rápidamente a su novio_-Esta bien-

-…Ya vámonos, esta todo listo-_Dijo levantándose, el otro solo lo siguió._

_Al salir de la casa, Sasori se quedo mirándola con melancolía. Eso era todo lo que quedaba de sus padres físicamente__, pero no viviría en ese recuerdo. Perder a los padres es difícil tanto así que a veces los hijos prefieren ser los que se vallan antes. Aunque ese no era el caso del pelirrojo, agradecía el eterno amor de sus padres y sabía que debía seguir adelante con su vida, tenía una vida junto a la persona que amaba más que a nadie. Solo tenía que girar los ojos, dejar ese antiguo hogar y decir adiós. _

_Ya cuando los dos jóvenes se alejaban, el rubio llevaba en sus brazos la cajita y afirmo con su otro brazo al de su amado. Pasaron junto a un cartel que decía: _

_Vendida_

_**Fin**_

Pues aquí otro SasoDei, ya que es la pareja mas pedida Jaja aunque el siguiente drabble no se que pareja poner… A ver si me dicen cual les gustaría (:

**xPim: **¡Muchas gracias! Y este es otro SasoDei, espero que te haya gustado.

**Jemima-Phantom-Opera:**1ero: Si, yo también lo encontré lindo.

2do: A mi tampoco me gusta el ItaDei, pero quedaba muy bien en el contexto jeje

3ero: Mi hermana quería más en esa parte, pero así quedaba perfecto ¿No? n.n

**Oo.Sakura-sama.oO****: **Son tan chidos juntos estos dos, la pareja dispareja. Y si, puse otro SasoDei y eso del ZetsuTobi… ¡Que alegría saber que alguien mas le gustan! Tengo como dos drabbles de ellos y pienso poner aunque sea uno de ellos.


	5. Test & ZetsuTobi

Esto será un conjunto de Dabbles o One Shot

Esto será un conjunto de Dabbles o One Shot.

La mayoría de las historias son de mundos alternativos.

**Advertencias: **

Parejas: **Yaoi/Shonen-ai** (Chico/Chico) y **Hetero** (Chico/Chica)

Muerte de algún personaje, depende de la historia únicamente.

Puede contener Lime o Lemon, pero eso lo avisare antes de cada historia.

_**Test**_

_(ZetsuTobi)_

_Un día común, aburrido y más que nada, tedioso. O por lo menos así eran para Zetsu, el joven de los ojos amarillentos y una piel de dos colores, Blanco a la derecha y Negro a la izquierda._

_Estaba __poco concentrado ese día, no sabía el porque, pero lo estaba. Sentado en la escalera que da al sótano, pues en aquel lugar no molestaba a nadie y podía contestar las preguntas de un test. "¿Eres lanzado o tímido?" Estupido cuestionario, pero estando aburrido, las personas hacen lo que sea. Ya llevaba casi todas las respuestas, quería terminarlo ya. _

-¡Zetsu-san!-_Gritó una juguetona voz al frente de el._

-…-_Levanto la vista y dio con Tobi, su compañero de cuarto al igual que Deidara._

-¡Zetsu-san!-_Gritó nuevamente, igual de emocionado. Quería la atención completa del peliverde. _

-¿Qué sucede Tobi?-_Dijo resignado observando al pelinegro_.

-¡Zetsu-san! ¡Zetsu-san! ¿A qué no sabe que ocurrió?-_Volviendo a gritar, realmente estaba alegre, demasiado. _

-…-_Suspira_-¿Qué ocurrió Tobi?-_Como siempre se espera alguna tonta noticia como "Zetsu-san encontré un centavo" o "Zetsu-san me caí". Era típico algo así, con el tiempo eso se volvió algo que Zetsu lo tomaba como un juego. _

-¡Deidara-senpai por fin acepto salir con Tobi!-_Fue lo útimo que dijo. Zetsu quedo de piedra._

_¿Como era posible algo así? ¿No que Deidara odiaba a Tobi? ¿No que todo lo que decía eran pequeñeces sin importancia? ¿Por qué le molesto tanto esta noticia? _

-¿Zetsu-san?-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-_Volviendo en si algo confuso._

-No has felicitado a Tobi-_Dijo con tristeza. Le dolía que su mejor amigo no dijera nada de nada. _

-… ¡Ah! ¡T-te felicito Tobi!-_Respondió inquieto_.

-¡Gracias Zetsu-san!-_Gritó como siempre_-Ahora Tobi se va, Deidara-Senpai espera a Tobi en la puerta, nos vemos Zetsu-san!-_Salio corriendo a encontrarse con su cita dejando a un anonadado Zetsu._

_Sin darse cuenta termino su test_. _Y lo que le decía la opción que le salio era: _

"_Eres demasiado tímido para los asuntos del corazón, eso no es malo como todos creen, pero si es que de verdad quieres conseguir estar junto a tu otra mitad ¡Quítate ese miedo! Antes de que otro se te adelante"_

-Hmm…-_Suspiro levemente echando la cabeza hacia atrás_-¿Por qué no lo leí antes?-

_**Fin**_

¡Eso es todo! Lamento la demora, es que no puedo escribir tanto por estar en último año de colegio, pero ya se me hizo algo de tiempo y subí este drabble. ¡Espero que les gustara!

**Jemima-Phantom-Opera:**Muchas gracias, pero no pondré SasoDei o KakuHidan por esta ocasión, sino que ZetsuTobi (TobiDei)… Espero que te guste y ya el siguiente es un SasoDei n.n

**LaBrujaSay-Say-MikaCullen**: ¡Gracias! Y si, es ZetsuTobi… Espero que te agrade y genial también tengo KisaIta, pero esos luego los subo.

**Oo.Sakura-sama.oO****: **¡Claro que me gusta el ZetsuTobi! Je a ver si Deidara deja que Sasori te bese.

**Row-Row: **Una cosa, 'Una extraña infiltración' es un fic que comparto con mi amiga, pero 'Stories under the moon' es exclusivamente mío y ya esta en arreglo la mayor parte de los errores del primer fic, que no lo pude subir antes por el colegio, que es mi primera prioridad.

Y si, se que yo tengo problemas con las tildes desde siempre, pero de a poco voy mejorando.

Gracias por tus consejos.


	6. Positivo SasoDei & ItaDei

_**Positivo**_

_(SasoDei / ItaDei)_

-I-itachi… ¡¿Por… qué?!-_Grito sin mucho control una joven de desordenados cabellos rubios que cubrían poco a poco su desnuda y frágil piel_.

-No te enojes-_Contesto aquel joven de intimidante mirada_-Además tu sola te lo has buscado-_Agrego mientras se acomodaba la camisa que hace poco se estaba volviendo a poner. _

-¡Yo no hice nada!-_Volvió a gritar con desesperación mirando con mucho rencor a aquel hombre que apenas unos segundos le había forzado a realizar cosas que ella jamás aceptaría por su voluntad._

-¡Nunca haces nada!-_Subió la voz el pelinegro_-Jamás lo haces-_Replico molesto en tanto tomaba una chaqueta para ponerse_-Siempre tan incrédula e inocente-_Comento con odio en cada palabra. Ya estaba harto de darle indirectas a aquella joven y que jamás se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, de verdad que ya no aguanto más. _

-¡Pero…!-_Articulo débilmente_-No tenias… Derecho de hacerme… Esto-_Dijo evitando las lágrimas que no hicieron caso de sus deseos inundando así sus mejillas_.

-¿No tenia?-_Repitió_-Claro que lo tengo Deidara ¡Te he amado por más de nueve años! ¡¿Y permitir que otro imbecil que solo conoces de ocho meses te toque?!-_Pregunto exaltado_-No Dei… Nunca permitiría eso, tu no lo entendiste y tuve que hacerte entender por las malas-_Dijo intentando calmarse mientras arrojo una camisa al tembloroso cuerpo descubierto de la rubia-_Vístete-_Agrego mirándola por ultima vez antes de salir del cuarto. _

-¡Itachi!-_Grito siendo totalmente ignorada_-… Creí que eras mi mejor amigo-_Susurro volviendo a llenar sus pálidas mejillas de pequeños cristales._

_La noche paso pronto y el sol hacia relucir aquella mañana de domingo. _

-¿No llego a dormir?-_Preguntaba el joven dueño de los ojos de miel que mostraban preocupación._

-Lo siento Sasori-san-_Contesto en la otra línea de teléfono el peliverde_-Deidara no llego anoche-_Dijo intranquilo el amante de la naturaleza._

-Zetsu ¿Crees que le pudo haberle pasado algo?

-No lo creo, de seguro se fue a casa de Konan… Sabes que esa chica jamás avisa cuando se va de paseo-_Dijo el ojiamarillo intentando tranquilizar al otro_-Dejando a uno preocupado por ella-_Agrego soltando una pequeña carcajada._

-…-_Sasori no tuvo más opción que aceptar esa posible realidad_-Si de seguro eso…

-¿Ves? Cuando llegue le diré que te llama ¿Vale?

-Seria fantástico, gracias.

-Bien nos vemos al rato-_Finalizo costando la comunicación._

-¿Dónde estarás?-_Susurro el pelirrojo para si mismo dejando el celular tirado en la cama_-Espero que estés bien.

_Mientras la dulce joven iba caminando por las calles tambaleando un poco al caminar, se sentía tan culpable, tan quebrantada, tan… Tan… Sucia._

-¿Ahora que hago?-_Se dijo a si misma intentando pensar que hacer, si debía contarlo o simplemente callar y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado. De verdad no sabia que hacer._

_Siguió caminando esperando de alguna forma encontrar una solución para todo lo que había vivido recientemente, que era en lo único que podía pensar. Parecía que ese día si la buena suerte estaba de su lado… _

-¿Deidara?... ¡Dei-chan, amiga!-_Gritaba desde la esquina una linda mujer de cabellos costos azulados_-¡Te hemos estado buscando!-_Dijo acercándose a la rubia quien la miraba asombrada_-¡Baka! ¿Dónde andabas?

-…Un-_La ojiazul bajo la mirada melancólica._

-¿Deidara? ¿Qué…?-_Pregunto preocupada por la extraña actitud que traía la rubia esa joven mañana._

-Ya… No podré cazar unicornios-_Murmuro volviendo a soltar esas tristes lagrimas._

-…!

…

-Deidara… N-no puedo… ¡Esto es muy grave!-_Dijo exaltada Konan_-¡Tienes que delatarlo!

-No… Por favor Konan-_Intentando tranquilizar a su amiga_-No quiero decir nada de esto a nadie… Solo a ti.

-¡Pero Dei!

-Nada… Me siento muy mal por esto, no quiero que los otros se enteren… Se que Itachi no lo dirá.

-Si eso es más que obvio-_Contesto muy molesta_-No va a ir con los chicos y decir 'Hola, ¿Saben? Me cogi a mi mejor amiga Dei a la fuerza'.

-¡Konan!

-Es cierto.

-Pero de todos modos no diré nada, el no dirá nada y tu no dirás nada ¿Cierto?-_Dijo aun con esas molestas lagrimas que no querían parar de salir_-¡Te lo suplico! Si-si Sasori se entera… No me querrá…

-¡Eso no es cierto Deidara! ¡El aun…!

-¡No!-_Grito cerrando violentamente sus ojos-_¡No lo hará!... Por favor no lo digas…

-…-_Konan solo suspiro_-Bien si es así como lo quieres… Espero que no te arrepientas.

-No lo haré.

_En tanto unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia se encontraba el pelinegro dentro de un restaurante junto a un amigo. Ambos conversando el mismo tema que las chicas. _

-Itachi-san… No comprendo como llegaste a eso-_Comento el peliazul mientras miraba su plato de ramen que poco a poco se iba enfriando._

-No hay que comprenderlo, solo lo hice y ya-_Contesto sirviéndose un poco de la pasta de su ramen_-Además de no debo ni decir que esto se quedara en secreto… ¿Verdad Kisame?-_Pregunto mirándolo de reojo._

-Calma, por mi parte no diré nada-_Dijo hachándose un poco para atrás con su silla_-Pero no significa que apruebo tu comportamiento.

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado-_Agrego el joven Uchiha continuando comiendo._

-…-_Kisame solo lo miro quizás con tristeza, si el sabia como era el pelinegro, pero jamás lo creyó capas de algo así y mucho menos contra la chica que según el 'ama'. ¿Es que no respeta a las personas? O ¿Es que no sabe comportarse con ese complicado sentimiento llamado amor?_

_Itachi volteo la cabeza para encarar a su compañero_-¿Qué tanto me ves?

-N-nada-_Dijo inseguro sentándose bien en su silla y por fin a comer su ya frió ramen. _

-…

_En eso entro el pelirrojo al mismo restaurante junto con Zetsu y Tobi._

-¡Itachi! ¡Kisame!-_Grito un exaltado Sasori corriendo hacia ellos._

-Calma Sasori ni que hubiese un huracán afuera-_Comento Kisame riéndose un poco, mientras Itachi se limito a mirar._

-¡Ah-ah!... No nada de eso Kisame… ah…

-¿Entonces?

-Lo que Sasori-san quiere decir es que hemos estado buscando a Deidara-Senpai y si es que algunos de los dos la avisto-_Dijo Tobi en lugar del ojimiel._

-…-_Itachi abrió ligeramente los ojos para luego cerrarlos en una expresión de molestia_-No la he visto.

_Kisame se le quedo mirando y suspiro_-Yo tampoco la he visto chicos-_Dando una pequeña sonrisa falsa._

-Joder… La he buscado toda la mañana-_Dijo Sasori cerrando los ojos molesto._

-De seguro… Esta con Konan.

-¿Ves Sasori-san? Itachi-san opina lo mismo-_Agrego Zetsu con una sonrisa nerviosa._

-¿Por qué no vamos todos?-_Sugirió Tobi muy alegre._

-Por mi no hay problema-_Contesto Kisame con el rostro ya relajado_.

-No puedes-_Dijo rápidamente Itachi captando la mirada de los otros_-Kisame me acompañara a comprar un regalo para mi hermano… Su cumpleaños es mañana-_Volvió a decir dejando dinero sobre la mesa y se levanto_-Solo avisen si la encuentran-_Agrego para salir del restaurante. _

-Ah… No hay problema primo Itachi-_Murmuro Tobi recordando que debía comprar un regalo esa tarde._

-Lo siento Sasori, pero ya sabes como es Itachi-san-_Se disculpo el peliazul saliendo tras su amigo._

_Sasori suspiro amargamente. _

-Tranquilo mejor vamos a ver si esta con Konan-_Hablo Zetsu para calmarlo._

…

-¡Deidara!-_Soltó un grito sin poder evitarlo, pero encontrar a la joven al fin lleno su corazón de una alegría que parecía eterna._

-¿Sa-sasori?-_Susurro La rubia volteando su mirada al joven que la miraba desde la puerta de la recamara de Konan._

-Dei…-_Soltó débilmente acercándose con lentitud hasta ella que estaba sentada en la suave cama_-Me-me tenias muy preocupado-_Agrego nervioso quedando frente a ella, se arrodillo para abrazarla con fuerza, quizás por miedo a que se esfumara._

-Sasori-_Dijo el nombre del pelirrojo antes de cerrar sus ojos volviendo a inundarlos con esa agua_-¿P-por qué te preocupas tanto?-_Pregunto insegura evitando abrazarlo. _

-Eso es fácil de contestar Deidara-_Respondió separándose un poco, pero aun abrazándola_-Porque te amo…-_Le dijo a un buen volumen abrazándola aun más en el acto_-Te amo-_Repitió susurrándole al oído._

-Saso-Sasori-_Deidara mantenía los ojos muy abiertos mirando el cabello rojizo_-¿De verdad?-_Pregunto con nerviosismo abrazándolo con fuerza apretando sus manos en la espalda de Sasori_-Porque yo también te amo-_Confeso ruborizándose lentamente._

-Si-_Susurro el ojimiel separándose de Deidara para sujetarle el rostro_-Y no sabes cuanto-_Agrego acercándose al delicado rostro de ella para depositar un suave beso en sus fríos labios. La ojiazul solo soltó unas lágrimas, pero no de triste sino que esta vez de eran de una gran felicidad para luego corresponder aquel tierno beso. _

-Son lindos ¿No?_-Comento Zetsu quien estaba en el umbral de la puerta._

-Si eso creo-_Contesto Tobi volteando la mirada algo triste. El amaba a Deidara y en mas de una ocasión se lo había confesado, pero siempre con el mismo resultado __**'No siento lo mismo… Lo siento mucho Tobi…un**__'. Pero eso ya era cuento antiguo, Tobi lo había superado, aprendió a entender que uno no tiene siempre lo que quiere y de verdad le alegraba que la rubia lo tuviera al fin_- Son muy lindos.

-Se ven felices así… Espero que nada arruine eso-_Dijo Konan con la mirada perdida entre sus pensamientos. _

-¿Por qué lo dices Konan?-_Pregunto el peliverde algo intrigado._

-¿Eh? nada, solo pensé en voz alta.

…

_La luna sustituyo rápidamente al sol aquel día iluminando débilmente la ciudad. _

-No habrá problema si te quedas hoy conmigo-_Hablo el ojimiel cerrando tras de si la puerta de su casa. _

-Sasori no quiero ser una molestia-_Contesto apenada la rubia que rápidamente desvió la mirada del pelirrojo porque este le quedo mirando confundido._

-Eso es algo que jamás serás para mi, Deidara-_Dijo relajando el rostro y mirándola con ternura. Era un hecho que esa actitud tímida e inocente le encantaba demasiado, ella era lo que el quería-_Ven siéntate aquí-_Volvió a decir sentándose en uno de los sillones de aquella sala, la ojiazul no tardo en hacerle caso y sentarse junto a el. _

_Deidara le quedo mirando por unos momentos, hasta que se decidió a tomarle la mano con mucho cuidado_-Gracias…

-No tienes por que-_Susurro acercándose a ella para poder besarla de nuevo, a lo cual ella no se negó._

_Pero no podía quitarse esa sensación de intranquilidad ante cualquier contacto que llegara a tener con Sasori, todo le hacia recordar lo sucedió la noche anterior._

-Ah…-_Soltó un leve gemido al sentir como una mano del pelirrojo le acariciaba la espalda_-Sa-sasori yo… No…

-Ya lo se, pero…

-…-_Deidara se quedo pensando un momento más lo que iba a pasar después ¿Qué es lo que de verdad quiere? Vivir eternamente con ese temor al contacto de otro o dejar ese efímero momento atrás y seguir adelante. La segunda opción era la que tentaba más-_Te quiero Sasori un.

-Yo igual.

_La joven se desamarro la cinta que amarraba sus cabellos largos brillantes como la luz__-_Entonces quiero estar contigo-_Dijo acercándose más a el._

-Deidara…-_Susurro su nombre antes de volver a juntar sus tibios labios con los rosados de la joven para luego con delicadeza desabrocharle los botones de su suave camisa. _

…

_Los segundos son reemplazados por los minutos, los minutos por las horas, las horas por los días, los días por las semanas y las semanas con los meses. Han pasado tan solo dos meses desde aquellos tiempos. _

-Konan… Eso no es posible-_Dijo Deidara con una cara demasiado pálida._

-Si lo es amiga-_Contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sujetando algo entre las manos._

-¡No es cierto!...

-Esto dice lo contrario-_Le mostró una tablita con un +. _

-Es tan extraño.

-No lo es Dei, es sumamente normal.

-¿Qué dirán los otros?

-¡No importa el que dirán!-_Grito con toda la emoción que tenia_-Es tan hermoso ¡Dei-chan tendrá un pequeño bebé!... ¡QUIERO SER LA MADRINA!

-¡NO LO GRITES!-_También grito provocándole un violento sonrojado_-¡No quiero que tu madre se entere!

-Lo siento… ¡Pero quiero ser la madrina Deidei!-_Dijo poniendo ojitos de cordero a medio morir_-Por favo~r.

-¡Ya tranquila! ¿Si no eres tu quien más?-_Contesto con una dulce sonrisa._

-¡Wiiii! ¡Tengo el puesto!-_Volvió a grita poniendo en pose de victoria._

-Konan cálmate, no es gran cosa.

-¿No lo es? Si yo reaccione así imagínate nomás al padre.

-¿Padre?

-Daaah ¿A poco no sabes como se hacen los bebes?

-¡Eso ya la se! Pero…

-¿Qué no se lo piensas decir?

-Si quiero, pero…

-¿Temes que te deje? Porque si es eso Sasori no lo haría.

-No es eso…

-¿Y?

-Es que no se quien es el padre…

Continuara.

Siento que quedo más largo que los anteriores, pero eso he decidido cortarlo en dos partes… Sirve para guardar más emoción a la cosa jeje

**:**Lo siento, si no te gusta el TobiDei tienes suerte ahora, no hay n.n¡Gracias por leer!

**Sayuki-Uchiha:** ¡Gracias! Pero esta vez no hay TobiDei, aunque estoy trabajando en uno que lo contiene… En lo particular me gusta bastante esa historia y espero q cuando la ponga también te guste (:


	7. Princesa PainSaso & DeiSaso

Nuevamente por aquí, francamente no creí volver a publicar, pero aquí estoy, no resisto P:

En tanto al dabble anterior pronto pondré su continuación, mientras dejo otro.

Espero que les guste n.n

Esto será un conjunto de Dabbles, One Shot o Songfic.

La mayoría de las historias son de mundos alternativos.

**Advertencias:**

Parejas: **Yaoi/Shonen-ai** (Chico/Chico) y **Hetero** (Chico/Chica)

Muerte de algún personaje, depende de la historia únicamente.

Puede contener Lime o Lemon, pero eso lo avisare antes de cada historia.

_**Princesa**_

_(PainSaso / DeiSaso)_

_Un elegante caballero iba caminando por un verde prado con un paso elegante, su cabellera anaranjada algo desordenada por el viento. Vestido totalmente de un esmoquin blanco, una corona brillando gracias al sol sobre su cabeza y una larga capa igual de blanca moviéndose con gracia. _

-Deseo encontrarlo…-_Se dijo a sí mismo un tanto nervioso deteniendo su paso fijando su mirada a su mano derecha que sostenía con fuerza un gran ramo de rosas rojos, que tiene el significado de pasión_-Seré el príncipe de su cuento… Estoy seguro.

_Su paso volvió a ser seguro en dirección a un enorme castillo azulado lleno de árboles, arbustos y uno que otro canto de pájaros animados. _

-…

_Y justo en una ventana vio asomado un bello rostro. Cabellos de color como la sangre, corto y brillante, que se mecían permitiendo que los tocaran juguetonamente el viento. Sus ojos de miel, llenos de esa chispa de inocencia e ingenuidad, mirando tranquilamente el despejado cielo, se notaba bastante distraído o tal vez aburrido. Su piel blanca cubierta de un vestido rojo como su pelo, permitiendo enseñar sus frágiles hombros. Además de un colgante dorado en su delgado cuello con un símbolo de 'S'. No se notaba del toda su ropa, pues la ventana no dejaba ver más que hasta un poco más debajo de su pecho, pero esa visión que tenía el pelinaranjo era algo que no cambiaría por nada. _

-Vamos…-_Se dijo nuevamente tragando saliva, ya no había paso atrás. Si deseaba que esos grandes ojos se fijaran en él debía de hacerse notar._

…

_El leve suspiro logro escapar de los pequeños y rosados labios del pelirrojo, que aun fijaba su vista en aquel mar azul sobre su cabeza._

-Quisiera que tal vez, solo tal vez… Pasaras por aquí en este momento…-_Dijo entre más débiles suspiros._

_Su codo apoyado del marco de la ventana y su mano sosteniendo su cabeza, que se posaba con suavidad. _

_Sin previo aviso, unas rosas tan rojas como la sangre se asomaron frente a su rostro, sorprendiéndolo en el acto, provocando que se alejaran un poco de la ventana por instinto. _

-¿Quién…es?-_Soltó con algo de demora el ojimiel fijando sus ojos en aquel hermoso ramo. _

-Sasori-_Contesto la voz dueña de dicho regalo_-Soy Pain y he venido a… Visitarte-_Agrego asomando su cara a la ventana_-Estas radiante…

-¿Pain?-_Pregunto aun sorprendido, rotando sus ojos hacia él_.

-No te extrañes… Me gusta verte.

-…

_El pelirrojo se volvió a acercar a la ventana acercando su rostro al del pelinaranjo, poniendo a este, más nervioso de lo que estaba_-Esas rosas ¿Para que las traes contigo?

-Pues…-_Susurro cerrando sus grisáceos ojos_-Son únicamente para ti, Sasori-_Las levanto levemente para que fijara su atención en ellas y no en su sonrojado rostro. _

_-_¿Para mí?-_Pregunto confundido recibiendo entre sus manos el ramo de rosas_-… Gracias Pain-_Agradeció sonriéndole dulcemente-_Me has alegrado el día.

-¿En-en serio?

-Si… Andaba algo decaído, pero con esto-_Levanto su obsequio para olerlo cerrando sus ojos_-Ya no lo estoy.

_No logro contestar, pues se sentía de piedra al sentir los cálidos labios de aquel ángel, para él lo era, posados en su mejilla, en un dulce beso. _

-Las colocare en agua-_Murmuro el pelirrojo alejándose de Pain y adentrándose más a su recamara_.

_Mientras el ojigris lo miraba embobado el marco de la ventana ni se había percatado de que su ojimel ya no estaba tan cerca de el. _

-Adoro las rosas-_Dijo Sasori volviéndose a acercar a la ventana con el regalo en un jarrón_-Aunque me gustan más las blancas…- _Rosas blancas, que tiene el significado de pureza-_Tengo llenas de ellas mi habitación-_Le hizo una seña con la mano para que viese su cuarto repleto de esas bellas rosas_-Siempre que viene Deidara… Me las trae de regalo-_Dijo soltando un suave suspiro-_Lo extraño.

_Pain, que hasta el momento solo miraba embelesado el rostro de Sasori, abrió mucho los ojos mirando el cuarto, lleno, efectivamente, de rosas blancas-_¿Son… de Deidara?-_Pregunto temeroso. ¿Por qué ese imprudente rubio le mandaba rosas a SU pelirrojo? _

_Un sonrojo de apodero de las mejillas del ojimiel_-Si lo son…

-¿Por qué te las regala?-_Volvió a hablar cada minuto más nervioso._

-Por qué… Me ama-_Soltó en una voz bastante avergonzada, aumentando su sonrojo_-Yo a él también lo amo.

_Sintió como dos puñales se encarnaban en su cuerpo, en su pecho. Era obvio que un ángel jamás andaría solo por este mundo y menos a su alcance…Ese era el pensamiento que paso por su cabeza. _

-… No lo sabía-_Declaro con una voz sumida en la tristeza_-Eh… Lo siento Sasori, pero debo retirarme.

-¿Por qué?-_Pregunto sorprendido ¿Qué le había pasado a Pain?_

-T-tengo algunos asuntos que resolver…-_Sin más, salió corriendo a lo que más daban sus pies._

-¡Pe-pero Pain!-_Grito Sasori al verlo alejarse, dejando el jarrón en una mesa cercana._

-Sasori…-_Susurro dulcemente una voz que se oída cercana._

_El pelirrojo volteo la cabeza para encontrarse con la penetrante mirada de color cielo que tanto le gustaba admirar-_Deidara…

_El mencionado se acercó con galantería hacia el ojimiel. Con un esmoquin azul oscurecido cubriendo su cuerpo, una corono de similar color sobre la cabeza y su elegante capa con un contorno blanco, y su cabello semi-amarrado en una coleta. Su mano sostenía un ramo de blancas rosas, pero en el medio una rosada resaltando entre las demás. _

-Son para ti, mi Sasori-_Dijo con una sonrisa acercándose más a el_-Te extrañe.

-Yo también…-_Contesto pintando más de rojo sus mejillas sosteniendo el ramo de flores_-No tenías por qué molestarte.

-Sabes que no es para nada una molestia-_Le susurró al oído, posa su mano en la espalda del pelirrojo, acariciándola, provocando que este cerrara los ojos suspirando-_Eres adorable.

_Con la otra mano tomo el mentón del ojimiel, acercando sus rostros y uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso. _

…

-Esto no es justo…

_ Estaba el pelinaranja acostado en el verde prado alejado del castillo, con su corona colocada en el también, estaba harto de llevarla consigo para nada. _

-Todas las desgracias solo me pasan a mí… Te quiero Sasori… Ojala llegaras a sentir lo mismo por mi…

_Sus ojos lentamente se comenzaron a cerrar sin tregua, estaba cansado, no quería más que dormir un rato y olvidarse de todo. _

_Pero no lo consiguió, sintió un suave rose de 'algo' contra su nariz… _

-Buenas, Pain-sama…

_La débil voz que decía su nombre le era familiar, era una mujer quien lo llamaba. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se sorprendió al ver a aquella joven, tan hermosa, tan sola… _

_Con una pequeña margarita en las manos._

_La bella flor que demuestra inocencia, amor puro._

_Rozando su nariz tímidamente._

-Konan…

_Sus cortos cabellos azules perfectamente peinados, no perturbados por el viento juguetón Al contrario de su vestido, del mismo color que su cabellera, que si se permitía el gusto de jugar un rato. Era una princesa. Una muy hermosa. _

_-_Pain, se lo que te paso, pero no tienes que amargarte por eso-_Hablo con una voz tan suave._

-Konan…

-…

_La joven dejo la flor en el pecho del pelinaranja y se enderezo, para mirarlo en silencio un momento_-Además… Sasori no es el único, Pain… Piénsalo un poco.

-…

_Tan pronto como apareció se marchó la princesa, dejando confundido a Pain que solo logro tomar la flor y mirarla sin más. _

_Así se quedó largo rato… Mucho tiempo sin hacer nada más. _

_-_Piénsalo ¿Eh?...-_Murmuro cerrando los ojos con pesadez_-Piénsalo…-_Repitió ahora con una sonrisa débil en el rostro. _

_Pero de un momento a otro ya no sintió la flor entre sus manos, alarmado abrió los ojos rápidamente buscando dicha planta_-¡¿Dónde…?

-Buenas, Pain-_Dijo un joven de oscuros y cortos cabellos, vestido como Pain, pero en azul marino_-¿Tan solo?-_Agrego. _

-¡To-tobi!... ¡¿Qué haces?-_Desesperado observando como el nuevo había mordido y comido su regalo. _

-¿Eh?... ¿A poco querías?-_Lo miro confundido acercándole el tallo de la planta_-Solo queda eso… je.

-Tobi…

-¿Neeh?-_Sonriendo miro al pelinaranja sin saber el grado del daño que había hecho al solo comerse una flor._

_Se había comido Su margarita._

_**Fin**_

Eso sería, la idea de PainSaso es un cosa que le dio a mi sis hace algún tiempo (culpa de un comentario mío xD), pero siempre mi preferencia esta con el SasoDei o DeiSaso, me gusta bastante ese último. P: Byee


End file.
